Legend of MYCUN/Trailer transcripts
The following is a compilation of transcripts for the trailers of the 2008 sequel to MYCUN: The Movie, Legend of MYCUN. Teaser Trailer (Shows MPAA green screen) (Shows black screen) (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows MYCUN Studios logo Text: 2 YEARS AGO Announcer: 2 years ago... Carrie Underwood: Why does this keep happening to me? Announcer: The MYCUNs had saved the day in their first motion picture... (Shows black screen) Announcer: But that... was only the beginning. (Shows Emily Van Dort, Victor Van Dort, Norman, Rufus, Gru, Kevin and Norbert come up to a center) Announcer: Now, prepare for the most exciting adventure... than ever before! Kevin: Look! Norman: (looking at the camera) It's coming... It's coming! (Emily Van Dort, Victor Van Dort, Norman, Rufus, Gru, Kevin, and Norbert getting excited, the "Legend of " logo coming down) Norbert: Wow... (The "MYCUN" logo comes down and everyone cheers) (Gabriel Garza appears in a black background) Gabriel: Hi, guys! It's good to be back! (Red appears) Red Puckett: Hello! Gabriel: Wait, wait, wait. Stop the film. Is he in this due? Red Puckett: Excuse me, Gabriel, What would Legend of MYCUN be without me? Gabriel: A good movie. (Shows the logo) Announcer: They're back in their second movie of all time. Legend of MYCUN: The Movie. (Shows "COMING SOON" text, Universal logo, 20th Century Fox logo, CGI Entertainment, MYCUN Studios logo, and copyright) (Fades into black) Theatrical Trailer 1 (Shows MPAA green screen) (Shows black screen) (Army march music is heard) Fading Text: 20TH CENTURY FOX and UNIVERSAL PICTURES presents in association with MYCUN STUDIOS a film by TAYLOR GRODIN Zooming out Text: STRENGTH Announcer: Strength... Zooming out Text: COURAGE Announcer: Courage... Zooming out Text: INSPIRATION Announcer: Inspiration... What does it take to be a leader of men? (Fades to Gabriel) Gabriel: Ahem! (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows MYCUN Studios logo) (Gabriel stares at his cell phone. It’s a stand-off. He does stretches and calisthenics to psych himself up. He sighs.) Gabriel: I can do this. (Gabriel stares down his phone again. It sits there, taunting him. We cut back and forth between Gabriel and the phone, until finally...) Gabriel: (angry) That's it, I hate you! I don't need you anymore! You're a traitor! Announcer: Coming soon... Gabriel: (desperately) Red! Red, where are you?! (Mission Impossible trailer music plays during quick shots from the film) (explosion background) Koba: You guys stay until me and son catch Gabriel and friends at their home! Antonio: Koba You mean I can go now? (Dr. Drakken and Shego appear) Dr. Drakken: Can me and Shego come to? (Gru snatches Hiro's Megabot from him and stomps on it; Hiro is shocked) Victor: You were always hitting Hiro. See how "you" like it. (pushes Gru) Gru: (angry) Don't push me, you idiot! Ron: Okay. Is it ready? Kim: Hold on, let me do this for a second. (finishes setting up the neon) There! It's now ready. (Ron and Kim walk over to the MYCUNs) Gabriel: Let me present you guys a neon you never seen before! Eric Cartman: Screw you, guys... I'm goin' home. (walks out) Antonio: off-screen And left, two, three. And right, two, three. And stop right there. stop anyways Dr. Drakken: off-screen Oh, yeah. Down. crouch Shego: off-screen Yeah. Make little circles. spin Antonio: off-screen That's it. Faster. Faster. Oh, yes. go faster Dr. Drakken: off-screen Perfect. Oh, that's the spot... (Norman opens the containers and takes the duct tape off of Gabriel's mouth; Gabriel gasps heavily) Gabriel: Norman, is that you? What are you doing in here? Announcer: Now... (Shows clips from the film) Announcer: The MYCUNs are on another mission... that's Kim Possible! (Shows logo on a firey background) Announcer: Legend of MYCUN: The Movie. Norman: We mustn't panic, we mustn't panic! (The MYCUNs panic in the hole) (explosion) (Shows "JANUARY 2008" text, 20th Century Fox logo, Universal logo, CGI Entertainment logo, MYCUN Studios logo and copyright) (Fades to black) Theatrical Trailer 2 (Shows MPAA PG-13 green screen) (Shows black screen) (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows MYCUN Studios logo) Text: THIS JANUARY Announcer: This January... (Shows the clip of Gabriel and The MYCUNs) Text: OUR FAVORITE HEROES ARE BACK Announcer: Our Favorite Heroes Are Back... (Shows a clip of The MYCUNs fighting Koba) Text: AND THEY ARE READY TO KICK SOME MONKEY BUTT Announcer: And They Are Ready to Kick Some Monkey Butt. Dr. Drakken: I'm going to rule the MYCUN universe today! (evil laugh) You know what I'm sayin'? Text: BUT NOW... Announcer: But now... (shows Koba throwing a knife at the Gabriel Garza photo) someone has the world to take over. Koba: I'll be the first villain to take over the world. Text: THE MYCUNs WILL HAVE TO DESTROY KOBA Announcer: The MYCUNs will have to destroy Koba. Dr. Drakken: Gentlemen, we have to create an army of robots. Then we can make our own invasion and destroy the MYCUNs, once and for all. Text: IN ORDER TO STOP KOBA, DR DRAKKEN AND SHEGO Announcer: In order to stop Koba, Dr. Drakken, and Shego... Gabriel: Also, there's a lot of amazing places out there, such as MYCUN Pizza, the bar, the gym, the gas station, the school, the courthouse, MYCUN Jail, and of course, MYCUN Village. Text: THEY WILL MEET NEW FACES Announcer: They will meet new faces... Kim Possible: You can't stop me. Cause I'm Kim Possible Text: AND DANGERS ALONG THE WAY Announcer: And dangers along the way. Gabriel: What do you want, kid? If you don't, go home. Antonio: I should turn you in right now. Red: Because you're so... hot like Jak? Dr. Drakken: What the? (adventure music plays) (Shows clips with voiced characters) Announcer: Featuring the voice talents of Elijah Wood, Toby Kebbell, Andy Serkis, Anne Hathaway, Mosies Aras, Kodi Smit McPhee, Steve Carell, Sachi Matsumoto, Pierre Coffin, and C. Elbourn. (Shows The MYCUNs fighting Koba, Dr. Drakken, and Shego) Announcer: And get ready for the ultimate adventure of a lifetime in... (Shows Legend of MYCUN logo) Announcer: Legend of MYCUN: The Movie. Koba: Before apes and son go to the village, we have to-- Antonio: Dad, wait! Koba: Huh? Antonio: You guys cannot get out of the van... Koba: Why? Antonio: Because, because... because I want to go by myself. Koba: And? Antonio: You guys can get killed in a horrid way. Koba: Son, go alone. Be careful. Whatever you do, just hide. Okay? Antonio: Okay. Bye, dad. (Shows release date, Universal logo, CGI Entertainment logo, 20th Century Fox logo, MYCUN Studios logo, Dolby Digital logo, Kodak Motion Picture Film logo, "SOUNDTRACK AVABAILE ON INTERSCOPE RECORDS" text, credit block, and copyright) (Fades to black)